No Longer Superman
by ShyReaper
Summary: He looked up with wet fiery eyes and said to Tadashi, "You'll always be my Superman!" He choked the words as he felt his airway being blocked by the machines as they tightened around his neck. Painfully, he watched Tadashi's gaze turn mad with hate and anger as his vision became dimmer and dimmer.


**_A/N: Not sure if _**_Hidashi_**_ or _Hidashi_ yet... You know what you guys choose and let me know which you prefer (brotherly love or incest), I don't care either way for this story._**

**_I'm not a very good story writer so expect loooong updates or even...NO NEW CHAPTERS...soz._**

**Dark Reunion**

This was the moment that he'd been waiting for! Hiro glared up ahead as he trailed down the hallway with Baymax closely behind. The other 4 were clumped together with Fred being ever the noisy one as he attempted to name their group, speaking loudly to himself.

"The Big Enchiladas! No..that makes me hungry. How about the 6 Amigos? No. No... Ooh! Fred's Angels! I dig that one! We're going to be Fred's Angels!" The young beanie capped man exclaimed, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"Oh shut it, Fred." GoGo, the short Korean girl growled from next to him, popping some gum in her mouth as she elbowed him in the ribs. "You need to stop being a dorky man and woman up sometimes!"

"Sshh! Yokai might hear us!" The biggest of the group, a buff dark-skinned man named Wasabi whimpered and hid behind the lanky brunette. The image alone was a huge contrast.

Hiro ignored the older teens and kept his head forward. They didn't matter. They were just a means to an end. When he unmasks Krei, he'll...finally get justice for his brother's death.

Justice.

The thought alone broke him out of his daydream and he unclenched the fist he hadn't realized he had clenched. Just as he unfurled his fists, he felt something else constrict in their place.

A small ache echoed in his heart and he wasn't sure why.

* * *

><p>"Get the mask off!" He ordered his comrades, quickly adapting to the situation after previously failing in epic proportions after everyone attacked Yokai in a horrible uncoordinated fashion.<p>

While everyone were still having trouble getting accustomed to their suits in the field, especially against a human target, they had somehow managed to get their act together and finally knock Yokai-Krei off of his feet and sent his mask flying. Once the mask came flying off, he immediately covered his face with his hand, his dark black hair frazzled and in disarray.

Black?

"Give it up, Krei! We already know-" Hiro jumped off of Baymax and stopped in his track as he got a closer look at the man in front of him.

A somewhat familiar looking face looked back at him with hate and disgust as some of his dark bangs fell over his eyes. Half of his face was red with stretched skin, disfigured almost beyond recognition from the fire that had happened at the convention. As Hiro looked over the figure more and more he began to realize something...

This man was _not_ Alistair Krei.

If there were a few things that Hiro knew about Alistair Krei, it was that he was still in one piece. His face wasn't disfigured from any heat source of any kind and his hair was a dark blond like Honey Lemon's, not pitch black.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax suddenly beeped in his mechanical voice as he came up slowly from behind Hiro.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked with a scoff, stupefied. "He died in the fire you stupid bot!" The young fourteen year old felt the urge to raise his hand and smack Baymax in the shoulder.

"My scans are showing my creator, Tadashi Hamada, standing exactly 5 meters in front of us." Baymax said and looked at the man covering his face who was baring his fangs at them, "Tadashi, you are showing signs of heavy third degree burns on contortions of your face and a mix of third and second degree burns around your upper right torso and lower back and some mechanical augmentations. I recommend immediate care with deep surgery and skin grafts along with months of hospitalization."

The robotic man's voice flew over Hiro as realization hit him.

"T-Tadashi? Is that really you?" How could he forget his _own brother_'s face despite some of its changes. All of the anger that he had started to build up began to diffuse and he was left with a hollow void inside. The young genius fell to his knees and looked up at the man who continued to glare at him with those unfamiliar eyes. _Eyes_ that he had never seen before with such hate and disdain from someone so close to him.

"Tadashi?!" The others grouped around Hiro. They had heard everything that was said and froze where they stood, unsure of what to do next.

This is Tadashi Hamada...

No, _that man_, whoever that man was, had tried to kill them multiple times earlier. Could he be the very same Tadashi that they had once called a friend? The one who pushed himself to his limits of every waking day and every sleepless night to create a world where the sick and helpless were always cared for? The Tadashi that idealistically (perhaps even foolishly) believed in a world without fighting and painful suffering? Was this that very same friend?

If so, why is he trying to hurt them?

Ignoring his surroundings, Hiro inched closer to his previously thought dead older brother.

"Why didn't you come back after all this time? Where were you?!" He was now kneeling at Tadashi's feet with tears filling his eyes.

Something clicked and Baymax's passive eyes began to rotate, quickly scanning his surroundings.

"Hiro, move away now!" The robot panicked in a slightly monotonous tone. "Tadashi's stress levels are increasing exponentially and he may start to behave in an irrational manner."

Hiro and the others didn't seem to register the robot's warnings as a horde of microbots appeared from three different directions above Hiro and came plummeting down. Luckily for Hiro, Baymax was able to think fast on his feet and rocket boosted under him just before the bots crushed him under their combined weight and power, though damaging Baymax's rockets in the process.

"T-Tadashi!" Hiro choked out in surprise_. _'How's he controlling the microbots without the mask?'

"You don't understand." Tadashi finally spoke up, his voice coarse. He let go of his face and stood upright to glare at his past friends and brother. He raised his right hand in the air, gathering all of the microbots as they formed upwards into a giant spinning spiral.

"Should we like stop him or something?" Fred cried as he hung onto the ground with the claws of his lizard costume for dear life. "I think I'm gonna fly away!" Just as he said this, he did just that as the turbulence of the spiraling bots sent him packing. His cries of 'THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!' echoed as he disappeared into the distance.

"Everyone quick!" Honey Lemon said as she threw three of her chemical pellets onto the ground and created a giant wall that was glued between two of the support beams. GoGo and Wasabi both dived behind it alongside the blonde girl. All of them were huddled together with closed eyes preparing for the worst just as the massive wind had begun to die down.

Wasabi blinked and was the first one to duck his head over to the side of the shield to see a giant hole in the roof of the building with a bright light (the Sun was coming up now) shooting down from it but there were no signs of Tadashi or his microbots.

"Ugh, guys?" Wasabi called out to the rest of his friends. Each girl began to stand up with him as they took in the new view. When he turned around Fred popped out of the ground in front of him like a mole, scaring the living bejeezus out of him as Wasabi screamed like a little girl.

"Yo, what'd I miss?" Fred asks as he shook cement rubble off of his head.

"Wait-Didn't you fly-I mean-How?-Fred?!-Outta the ground?" Wasabi blubbered on but shut his mouth and smacked himself in the forehead.

He decided he didn't want to know.

Honey Lemon looked around and spied Hiro out in the distance with Baymax and jogged lightly towards him.

"Hiro!" She called.

Hiro just kept staring out into the distance at where Tadashi once stood. His pupils faded black as if he was dead to the world.

"Hiro! Are you alright?" Honey Lemon said and grabbed him by the shoulders, giving him a light shake. Honey's cries brought everyone else's attention and they all grouped around the young genius who was stuck in his daze.

"Kid," GoGo slapped him on the back, "Hey, kid! Wake up!"

"Hiro is in shock." Baymax's voice said. They all looked up, surprised, completely forgetting the huggable robot was even there. "He is currently in a state of confusion and needs fresh air and some bed rest." The robot added. He turned to let the teenagers see his back. The rocket was in shambles. "Unfortunately, my jet rockets are in need of repair and I cannot take any of us back to the city."

"Oh, that's a bummer." Fred cries out. He pulled out his cell-phone. "Hey, Heathcliff, do ya think you can pick us up? It's no problem? Alright, that's awesome! You're the best." Just as he put his phone down he looked up to see all of his friends, minus Hiro and Baymax, staring at him with wide open mouths.

"What?" Fred says.

"Your butler is going to pick us up? On a remote abandoned island?" They all asked in unison.

"Sure!" He replies as if it was normal.

They all wondered how the butler was going to get them in the middle of nowhere island.

* * *

><p>The answer to that was question was a helicopter.<p>

A private personalized helicopter.

Yes.

Fred.

Had.

A.

Helicopter!

"I. HATE. FLYING!" Wasabi complained as he clung onto Baymax's arm, squeezing himself into a tight ball.

"What a scaredy cat, it's not like you've never flown before." GoGo says, rolling her eyes.

"The first time I've ever flew was like an hour ago!" Wasabi complained, giving her a slight glare.

While the four friends were busy chatting away, all trying to forget the events prior that night, Baymax turned to his left to look at Hiro who was still in a daze.

"Is everything alright, Hiro?" He asks.

After what seemed like forever, Hiro was finally brought out of his shock. "Ugh, yeah. I'm fine...Baymax." He replies softly.

"My scans show your heart rate increasing and breathing becoming uncontrollable. It seems you are about to go into another panic attack." The large robot stated.

"N-No, I'm fine Baymax. It's just-What happened to Tadashi?" He asks and suddenly everything became quiet. Everyone looked back nervously at each other, afraid of what was going through the young child's mind. "I mean-Don't get me wrong! Tadashi's alive and that's all I can ask for...and I'm thankful for that. I just want to know _why_!"

That was the same question going through everyone else's mind, too.

Why did he try to kill them?

Why did he never try to contact them?

Why was he doing all of this?

They were afraid of never getting an answer...or even worse, actually getting an **answer**.

"Like you said, kid," GoGo spoke up with worry in her eyes. She looked at Hiro through a side glance before turning to face him and smiled weakly. "Tadashi is _alive_! We can ignore the rest of the details for now. Maybe some crap happened to him or he's going through something but that's where you come in!" She gave him a punch in the shoulder which made Hiro shout out in pain. "We'll get Tadashi back. That's a promise!"

"You said it GoGo!" The others butted in.

"I'm there with you!"

"We'll just bring Tadashi back to his senses."

Looking at everyone as they cheered him on brought a small smile to Hiro's face.

"Yeah..." He starts, slightly rubbing at his shoulder, "We'll get my big brother back."

'_I'll never give up on you...'_ Memories of the past rang out in his head from a soft caring whisper as they held him tight.

"I'll never give up on you," Hiro repeated aloud with absolution.

* * *

><p>Tadashi stood over a large tree as he watched the helicopter fly off carrying his younger brother and friends back home. He clenched his fist before turning around.<p>

Things were never going to be back to the way they were before.

He jumped off and escaped into the shadows of the void below.


End file.
